


【授翻】Six Ways From Sunday/周日起的六种方式

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, also kinda not steve friendly in the beginning but its not important, just straight up nasty porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony翻了个白眼。“是的，爸爸，”他开玩笑说。Stephen一僵，背直直地转了过去。Tony睁大了眼睛，然后得意地笑起来，双臂抱起。“Stephen，亲爱的？”“什么？”他平静地问道。“你不会碰巧有喜欢被叫爸爸的癖好吧？”





	【授翻】Six Ways From Sunday/周日起的六种方式

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Ways From Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391227) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> 作者笔记：由可爱的starkstrange做的beta，也是要求我写这个的人。

“Tony，你清楚得很这并不是个好主意。”这话停留在Stephen的舌尖上泛着苦涩，还是被他说了出来，朝着正在厨房里踱步的Tony。

“是的，我知道，但是我什么时候因为这个原因就停下来过？”Tony耸了耸肩，小心翼翼地避开了男朋友钢铁般的坚定凝视，“而且，也许会有些好处呢。喝咖啡的时候来场愉快的交谈可能是解决问题的关键。”

Stephen朝Tony走去，眯起了眼睛，缓缓欺进了对方的私人空间。“Tony，那人差点杀了你。也许会有什么好处？你还没从那件事里走出来。”他轻轻捧住Tony的脸颊，目光柔软了下来，“我不希望出现更多的任何超出需要的敌意。对你而言将他从你的生活中摒除或许才是更好的。”

Tony轻轻呼吸着，靠向Stephen的触摸。“只是——我们从前合作得不错。如果再发生像Thanos这样的事情怎么办？我需要和他合作。”

Stephen双唇抿紧成一条细线，拇指划过Tony的颧骨。“你可以和他一起工作，但不必非要做朋友，你已经证明了自己能在战斗中保持中立，不需要请他喝咖啡来将事情做好。”Tony玩味地瞥了他一眼，Stephen笑了笑，摇了摇头，“不，我这么说不是因为我‘嫉妒’，我会这么说是因为我爱你，你应该得到幸福，而不是得到一段有毒的友谊。”

“可——”

“Tony，如果你想和他和好，那很好，”Stephen的手向后缩回，落在身侧，“我不能控制你，这是你的人生，但我相信你会过得更好。你越少见他，就越少觉得愤怒。”

Tony用鼻子嗤了一声，“你他妈总是对的。真讨厌。”

Stephen自得地笑笑，转身朝沙发走去。“这就是我为什么在这儿。为了纠正局面。还有，你可能还有点活儿要干，我想Pepper给你留下了一些文件。”

Tony翻了个白眼。“是的，爸爸，”他开玩笑说。

Stephen一僵，背直直地转了过去。Tony睁大了眼睛，然后得意地笑起来，双臂抱起。

“Stephen，亲爱的？”

“什么？”他平静地问道。

“你不会碰巧有Daddy癖吧？”

Stephen慢慢转过身来，Tony注意到他的脸有些红，呼吸有些不稳。Tony走到他跟前，用双手搂住法师的脖子，靠近了身体，让彼此的嘴只相隔几英寸。

“告诉我，爸爸，”Tony低声说，Stephen忍不住发出一声微不可闻的呻吟。“你是不是有这个的癖好？”

“你这是要杀我。”Stephen低语，抓住了Tony的屁股。

“嗯，是吗？”Tony转向Stephen的耳朵，用低沉的声音说，“那就做点什么。”

Stephen松开Tony的屁股，做了一个通向卧室的传送门，将Tony推了过去。Tony跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，还没来得及动，Stephen便俯身在他上方，将嘴唇贴在了他的唇上。Stephen小心翼翼地吮住Tony的下唇，品尝着味道。“我会的，”他幽幽道，“我忘了说我还有个癖好了。”

Tony抬手轻轻滑过Stephen的手臂，顺着胸部向下移动，停在了似乎硬得就要戳穿衬衫的乳尖上。他轻轻揉捏了一下，舌头舔了舔嘴唇，俏皮地凝视着爱人的眼睛，“你怎么敢瞒着我这个？”他啃了啃Stephen的下颚，然后转换重心将两人翻转了过来。Stephen猛的倒在了床上，Tony将他滚烫的兴奋之处和自己的贴在一起。“爸爸，从周日起我用六种方式骑你怎么样？”

Stephen呻吟了一声拱起臀部，渴望更多摩擦，“操。”

Tony将嘴停在Stephen的下巴下方，吮吸出一道瘀伤。“看看你这样子，天啊，真是太好看了。如果我早知道这么简单的一个词能让你这么想要，我早就叫了。”

“唔，我一定是忘了。”Stephen喘息着说道，用手抚摸着Tony的头发。Tony用一记大力的推挤作为回应，将他们的硬挺蹭在一起。“天啊，我们得把这些衣服脱了。”

Tony坐了起来。“魔法开场，爸爸。”

“天，”Stephen向后仰起了头。他挥了挥手，阻碍消失了。Stephen看着一个浑身赤裸的Tony坐在自己身上，勃起向前弹出。Tony意识到这一点之后，一手伸到屁股后面，然后用自己的阴茎蹭着Stephen的囊袋，轻轻地前后滑动。。Stephen喘着粗气，抓住Tony的臀部，指甲抠进了皮肤。“你真的爱玩火。”

Tony得意地笑着将手从Stephen身上移开，把一根手指摁在他唇上，然后沿着下巴滑到前胸。“如果我继续挑逗，你要对我做什么？”他问道，目光充满了危险的气息。

Stephen笑了，回以挑逗的目光，召唤出了一瓶润滑油。“那就让我们拭目以待了。”他在手指上挤了相当的油脂，轻轻亵玩起Tony的小洞。触摸令Tony颤抖着喘息不已，攥住了Stephen的肩膀来稳住自己。Stephen轻笑了一声，用手指沿着穴口摩挲。另一只手攫住了一边臀瓣，分开了些好让屁股张开。

“哦天，把手指放进来吧，求你了！”Tony呻吟着，指甲抠挖进了Stephen的肩头。

“求你了，什么？”Stephen低吼道，还在洞口徘徊着。

“求你了，爸爸！”

随着一声轻柔的喟叹，Stephen将手指递了进去，伴着Tony的咒骂缓缓进出。“天啊，你已经有点松了——这不可能是昨晚搞得。”医生扬起眉毛，“对吧？”

“不是，我——噢！”Stephen的手指恰好擦过他的前列腺，“我早些时候用了玩具。你不在，我很饥渴，你懂的，和通常一样。”

“嗯，”Stephen舔了舔嘴唇。“那样子一定很好看”

“是的，但是你的阴茎比塑料玩具让人满足多了。我打算好好骑一下。”Tony曲肘，这样就能用自己的嘴唇吻住Stephen的了；Stephen笑着接受了亲吻，将另一根添进了Tony的身体，后者咽下了一声喘息，“操！”Tony在他口中呼出了声。

“差不多准备好了，”Stephen吻了一下Tony的嘴角，“那就交给你全权负责了。”

“你只要把你的阴茎给我就可以了。”

“是的，”Stephen咕哝着，“你会骑上来的。”

“跳过第三根手指头吧，直接进来。”Tony不耐烦地嘶声说，Stephen抽出手，Tony挺身一手向后抓住了Stephen阴茎的根部，“没关系，我会把它放进去，你只要躺着别动就行了，好吗？”

Stephen呻吟着，无法好好回答。Tony飞快地撸了一下Stephen的硬挺，然后小心调整了下位置坐了下去，两人都溢出了响亮的尾音。Stephen的手飞快回到了Tony臀上，Tony缓缓律动起来，抬起头，高兴了叹了口气，加快了节奏。

“哦，天，是的。”Tony继续律动着，Stephen的双手轻轻抓住他，让他保持在原位。“你的阴茎感觉起来真好。我好舒服，爸爸。”

“操，”Stephen嘶声，头向后仰起，“别停，继续叫爸爸。”

“说得像是我会停下似的。”Tony上下弹动，保持着控制，肉体撞击在一起发出淫靡的响声，“我会尽可能随时随地叫你爸爸的。现在我知道那么叫会让你有什么反应了。太好了，只要叫爸爸我就可以在爸爸的阴茎上动来动去了。”

Stephen一只手环绕上了Tony业已肿胀的小家伙的根部。“继续说，”Stephen喘息道，“我就继续摸。”

“哦，是的，爸爸！”Tony大声喊道，确信声音响到了纽约街上的某人都能听到，而他的兴奋比能叫出来的还要强烈。Stephen撞击的速度与Tony的节奏一唱一和，Tony口中不断落下呻吟，“哦天，Stephen……”

Stephen停止了抚摸，一手将Tony的臀瓣捏得更紧，足以留下瘀伤。“谁？”

Tony呜咽着。“我是说——爸爸。你感觉真好。继续摸我。求你了，爸爸，求你！”

“这就是我想让你叫的。”Stephen舔了舔嘴唇继续抚摸。Tony将手从Stephen的肩上移到胸口，一边笑着向下摸去，一边身下不停磨蹭。这比Stephen预期的要快，但他并未抱怨——看着爱人拼命地骑着自己简直太棒了。Tony的额头上涟涟的汗水与脸颊上的红晕相映成趣——简直是艺术品。

“你的阴茎好大，”Tony气喘吁吁地说，“我很快要来了爸爸，我会在你的手里、你的鸡巴上出来。”

“操，是的，”法师用手让他保持着节奏。

“爸爸，哦天，操，我要来了，我要——啊！”一阵颤栗传遍周身，Tony放慢了他的动作，精液直溅到了Stephen的脸上；Stephen闭上了眼睛防止弄到。一声轻笑在他们到达的时候溢了出来。“哇，射得——很远。”Tony评价道，呼吸依然沉甸甸的。

Stephen顽皮地笑了笑，“从我弟弟上下来，背过去趴着——是时候让你享受下类似待遇了。”

Tony立刻趴在了床上，Stephen跪在他身后，用力摸了摸自己。

“嗯，把它给我吧，爸爸，我想品尝你的高潮。”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，然后张打了嘴，伸出了舌头。

Stephen的高潮像海啸一样席卷了他，在到达的时候不得不靠在床上，喷溅到了Tony的脸和舌头上。他呻吟着射了出了，看着爱人饥渴地想要接住每一滴的样子，倒在了床上，紧挨着Tony，喘息不已，“哇哦。”

Tony转过头来面朝他，Stephen笑了起来。Tony的脸上一团污秽，头发里也有精液，戏谑地皱起了眉头，“嘿，我不是唯一一个一塌糊涂的人。”

“不是，”Stephen笑着说，“但你这么看着真美。”

“嗯，”Tony向前倾身，舔了舔Stephen脸颊上的精液，扯出来了一些（又让Stephen轻轻呻吟了一声）。“我喜欢爸爸把我当成自己的画布。”

“天啊，”Stephen又颤抖了一下，“我老了，拜托别让我想要再来一轮。”

“我还是不敢相信你居然没告诉我你有爱被叫爸爸的癖好。”

“哎呀，”Stephen耸了耸肩，“现在不重要了。但重要的是让我们去洗干净。你还有活儿要干呢。”

“嗯，求你别让我做那个。为此我愿意做任何事，爸爸……”Tony的眼睛里全是戏弄的神情，Stephen坐起身来，愉悦地摇了摇头。

“来吧，淋浴时间。”

“啊哈，”Tony坐起来用手指擦掉一些脸上的精液。他朝着Stephen笑笑，吮吸了一下手指，挑逗地扬起眉毛，“唔，喜欢爸爸的味道。”

“也许等你干完活儿之后，我会给你更多的。”Stephen弯下腰，将嘴贴在Tony的唇上，然后带他去浴室。“但首先，干活，在Pepper来打你屁股之前。”

“是的，爸爸。”Tony笑着说，跟上了Stephen。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：  
Twitter：@starkologies   
Tumblr：@ironstrangepls


End file.
